rise_of_the_brave_tangled_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
TMNT AU
TMNT AU (also known as Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles AU or Ninja Turtles AU) is a popular AU (Alternate Universe) within the Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons fandom. In the AU, Rapunzel, Merida, Hiccup and Jack Frost are characters from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. This could also be a sub-scenario for Superhero AU and Dragon Warriors AU. About the AU In this AU, the members of the Big Four (and other such characters) are portrayed as characters from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, most commonly as the four mutant turtle brothers: Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael and Michelangelo. The four can also be friends with the brothers and their allies. Featured Characters The Big Four Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Hiccup's leadership, sword and instincts casts him as Leonardo (Leo), while his 'technological' genius makes him Donatello (Donnie). Hiccup can also be cast be a Teenage Mutant Ninja Dragon, instead of a turtle with Fishlegs, Snotlout and Tuffnut. Jack Frost Because of Jack's choice in blue, fans see him as Leo, while his staff casts him as Donnie. Fans also see him as Raphael (Raph) or Michelangelo (Mikey). Merida DunBroch Fans see Merida as a female Raph. Due to the fact, they have such fiery and stubborn personalities. Rapunzel Corona Rapunzel's playfulness (from when she first stepped out of her tower) casts her as Mikey, she can also be cast as April O'Neil, a human girl that befriends the brothers and helps to keep them a secret from the city above their underground home. Rapunzel can also be cast as the fifth and only female turtle, Venus de Milo/Mei Pieh Chi. While Rapunzel leading her friends in the ''Tangled TV series'', has fans place her as a female Leo. Extra Characters Nicholas St. North Fans see North as Splinter. Due to the fact that he is a father-like figure to Jack, a master swordsman and wears a red coat that is a bit like Splinter's rob. Yokai Yokai's mask, being able to take on an army by himself and was set to be a head of criminal organization in one of the early layouts of the ''Big Hero 6'' film, Yokai is cast as Shredder. Pitch Black Fans see Pitch as the turtle brother's nemeses, the Shredder. With his Nightmares as his ninja henchmen. Guy When the Dreamdorks play (three of) the brothers, Guy is commonly portrayed as Donatello. As the two characters are light on their feet, use their heads and like to come up with many new ideas and items that can be useful. The Stabbington Brothers Being two criminals that work together, aren't afraid to break some skulls and spend time as henchmen, easily casts the two as Bebop and Rocksteady. Hiro Hamada Because of Hiro's technological genius, he can be portrayed as Donnie. While being the leader of Big Hero 6 can have him as Leo. Flynn Rider Fans have cast Flynn as Casey Jones. Fred Because of Fred's child-like personality, fans cast him as Mikey. Varian Varian's alchemic and engineering skills, as well as carrying around a staff, could have him as Donatello. Mavis Dracula Because of her gothic appearance and one of her abilities being summoning bats, Mavis can be cast as Shinigami. Cassandra Being a skilled swordswoman with short dark hair (as well as revealing to have a darker personality), she can be cast as Karai. Sergeant Tamora Jean Calhoun Due to being a commanding officer, she can be portrayed as the more benevolent leader, or at least a high-ranking member, of the Earth Protection Force. Zhan Tiri Being an evil demonic warlock, he can be cast as the Tengu Shredder. Queen Elsa Princess Anna Momakase Known Examples Fanfiction *The Miko and the Nerd(Not a Bad Thing) by raven716 *You'll Always Need Family by GoldGuardian2418 Mockup Art Anna and leo by ninjaturtlefangirl-d7hm4yj.jpg Leo and elsa by donnatellofan1-d7gvsb8.jpg Leo and elsa for tmntbyellsmyth by ninjaturtlefangirl-d7ioiko.jpg Eugene Fitzherbert As Casey Jones.PNG 2016-05-14_15_40_25.jpg Felsa au; tmnt 2012 by phoenixofair-dbezrwr.jpg The Big Four - Shell Shocked by Midnight Kitty.jpg Fanart Tumblr n4p2nh4DU21qchwhlo1 1280.png Tumblr niosy21Pom1rbt30ro2 1280.jpg|link=http://mozuco.deviantart.com/art/Purple-mechanics-509662040 Tumblr nivq1e5w741rbt30ro1 1280.jpg|link=http://mozuco.deviantart.com/art/Mascots-510128398 605b65dd2544d5a154b3ec4da0134676.jpg|link=http://fanfarex3.deviantart.com/art/Bonding-496841707 megamind_and_raph_tumblr_sketch__by_orangebluecream-d5wju4n.jpg dragon_race!_by_ray_ken-d8zyy89.jpg tumblr_na4i1jI5r51sss22zo1_1280.jpg httyd_and_tmnt_crossover_symbol_by_ray_ken-d90m8xk.png 678g9749f74687.png tumblr_pktyj8VqqQ1sgouy4_400.png tmnt_merida_by_jackcrowder_d5pgebb-fullview.jpg Tumblr inline pb0im5S0Sx1qcreoo 500.jpg Videos *Jelsa/Elsanardo (Short) MV - I Believe In Love TMNT 2012/Frozen/ROTG by jazzynice9 *Leo and elsa monster by Chelsey der Kinderen *Teenaged Ninja Dreamdorks Trailer by Brixie Ann *TMNT RotBTD by Hiccup Uchiha *The Big Four ~ Shell Shocked by Midnight Kitty *TMNT Theme Song (Prince Style) by Midnight Kitty *TMNT Theme Song (The Big Four Style) by Midnight Kitty Articles/Links *BH6 AU Ideas | TMNT/Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Category:AUs Category:The Big Four Category:Fanfiction